<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bird Meets Bird by ChibiEnvyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218611">Bird Meets Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan'>ChibiEnvyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdcop [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jelly birb is jelly, One birb household, Zappy doesn't care, at all, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearly meets the new bird and isn't happy. At all.</p><p>This is a one bird household!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birdcop [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bird Meets Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to search online to confirm Pearly's gender. According to the translations, Pearly is male so I'm keeping the little bird male.</p><p>It was fun writing from Pearly's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of keys unlocking the front door caught Pearly’s attention. His owner, a legendary (has to be!) cop, returned. He stopped his preening so he could welcome Gavin back. From the looks of it, it had to be either boring or rough, but since he wasn’t sporting any injuries (not that he hid them from his bird), it meant work was either slow or a lot of paperwork. If he could, he would use those papers for a toilet since they caused his owner nothing but grief.</p><p>After shaking and making sure his feathers were presentable, he waited for Gavin to finish removing his jacket or coat? Humans had such strange naming conventions, however, his name was a different story. It was his first gift from his owner. Sure it sounded kinda strange, but it made him he supposed more unique. His owner had put away his outer garment and the first place he headed to was Pearly’s cage.</p><p>Pearly cooed with delight having Gavin return. He even let Pearly out to stretch out his wings. What a very considerate owner he had! That wasn’t all. The petting and the head/neck rub felt good. Too bad it didn’t last long as Gavin turned his attention to the plants. Not that he was jealous of the plants. After all, he received more attention than them.</p><p>Sometimes Gavin would let him sit on his shoulder while he practiced playing his bass, not that he did it often, but it was nice getting front row seating. Then there were times where the two of them flew together. Just around home, not too far or high. It felt great being able to spend time with him.</p><p>Then that happened. Pearly was alerted to a strange sound coming from outside. His owner went out there to take care of whatever was making that sound. As it turned out to be, it was another bird and one that looked in terrible shape.</p><p>Was his owner going to adopt another bird? No way! This was a one bird household, and that bird was Pearly. Wait a moment, the new bird was being brought into the kitchen? Did that mean new bird was for eating? Pearly had to check it out and make sure. He flew in, barely making it through the gap before the door closed.</p><p>No way! His owner wasn’t making a meal of the new bird. Gavin was trying to find something to feed the new bird and he allowed the stranger to be on the table. </p><p>No fair!</p><p>His owner was worried on what to feed the new bird that he spent time rummaging through his stash. It annoyed Pearly that Gavin was fussing over that thing. To top it off, he gave the new bird seconds on everything.</p><p>Time to show that thing who was top bird here. With that he flew down to the table while Gavin was distracted with something else.</p><p>“My human. Not yours.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“I saw him first.”</p><p>“Sure, you did.”</p><p>“He only needs one bird, and that’s me.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>“Are you listening to me?”</p><p>“………”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’m gonna take a nap.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>